lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
EINSTEIN'S INCONSISTENCIES
Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Phillosopher in New Energy) January 9 , 2018 After my discovery of the dipole nature of photon (1993) today it is well-known that all the experiments of Quantum Physics reject Einstein (Experiments reject relativity), because Albert Einstein in 1905 at the age of 26 under his revolutionary character published five papers in which some of his arguments were unorthodox and full of inconsistencies. In the “Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science” (page 503) we read: “The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics.” In this photo I speak for Einstein’s iconcistencies about the ether with the natural philosophers M.Barone and F. Selleri, who organized in Olympia the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) where I presented the dipolic photons having energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2. Although Planck in 1900 showed that Maxwell’s self propagating fields (1865) could not explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics, Einstein in his first paper of 1905 for the explanation of the absorption of light by the electron (correct explanation of photoelectric effect) begins by paying tribute to Maxwell’s theory of light. Especially he wrote that Maxwell’s theory of light will probably never be replaced by another theory. Today we known that light has not only electromagnetic but also gravitational properties predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801. ( MODERN PHYSICS, page 57). However Einstein influenced by Maxwell’s electromagnetic waves without mass abandoned the Newtonian particles of light having mass and accepted only Planck’s quanta of energy E = hν. So under the theory of Maxwell’s fields without mass and using only the conservation law of energy he proposed the following contradicting scheme: “The energy of light is not distributed evenly over the whole wave front, as the Maxwellian picture assumed, but rather is concentrated or localized in discrete small regions.” In other words Einstein proposed that light consists of quanta of Maxwell’s fields without mass. Historically, to the quantum of light the name photon was later given by Lewis (1926) after Planck who in 1907 based on Einstein’s equation E = mc2 wrote that the quantum of light because of its energy E = hν does have a mass m = hν/c2 providing also gravitational properties predicted by Newton. (Bending of light from a distant star when it passes close to the sun). Nevertheless Einstein in his general relativity (1915) under his quanta of fields without mass tried to explain the bending of light by introducing the fallacious hypothesis that the bending of light is due to a strange curvature of space. However after the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935) confirming Newton’s third law of instantaneous action and reaction, Einstein himself in 1938 in his book “ The evolution of physics” (page 234) changed his ideas of the quanta of fields without mass and accepted Newton’s prediction that light consists of particles with gravitational properties: “A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light.” Under this confusion I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) my paper of dipolic photons which in the photoelectric effect contribute not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ = hν but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ = m = hν/c2, while in the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces the mass of moving bodies remains always constant. So, in the photoelectric effect of non conservative forces Einstein should combine the Planck quanta of energy E = hν with the gravitational properties of light predicted by Newton to apply the two conservation laws of energy and mass given by my discovery of the law of photon-matter interaction hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 This law is applied also in the Compton effect (correct Compton effect) under a length contraction and a time dilation based on Newton’s third law. (Discovery of length contraction). Nevertheless under the triumph of the Newtonian Mechanics of conservative forces Einstein in his second and third paper (explanation of the so-called Brownian motion) applied correctly the kinetic theory of the Newtonian mechanics, because in the absence of photon absorptions or emissions the inertial mass Mo of moving bodies which is equal to the gravitational mass Mg is always constant. That is, in the Newtonian mechanics of conservative forces the two conservation laws of energy and mass are applied under the constant inertial mass Mo. However in his fourth and fifth paper of 1905 for the explanation of the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ and the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ at high velocities of the Kaufmann experiment (1901), Einstein in the development of his theory of relativity violated the two conservation laws of energy and mass, because he did not follow the hypothesis of the absorption of the so-called electromagnetic mass introduced by J. J. Thomson, but the hypothesis of Lorentz (1904) who believed incorrectly that the increase of the electron mass is due to the relative motion of the electron with respect to Maxwell’s ether, though the experiment of Michelson-Morley (1887) rejected the ether. Note that after my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons, today it is well-known that the experiments reject Einstein. For example in the Kaufmann experiment we apply the law of energy and mass given by Δw/Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 In this law of quantum physics since the neutron (n = 1838.68 electrons) changes to proton (p = 1836.15 electrons) we observe an electromagnetic energy of quarks Δw = 1.293 MeV corresponding to the mass defect Δm = n-p = mass of 2.53 electrons. Thus according to the conservation law of energy and mass Kaufmann in his experiment found that ΔΕ = 1.293 MeV and ΔΜ = mass of 2.53 electrons. Therefore in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the quarks discovered by Gell-Mann (1964) Lorentz in 1904 under the influence of the invalid Maxwell’s fields (experiments reject fields) believed incorrectly that Maxwell’s ether does exist. In the same way Einstein in 1905 for the development of the theory of special relativity used the same math of Lorentz (based on ether) but he was in a hurry to replace the ether with an observer. Thus later in his general relativity he reintroduced the ether. Under such inconsistencies M. Barone and F. Selleri organized the international conference of 1993. In the preface of the “Frontiers of fundamental physics”(1994) edited by M. Barone and F. Selleri we read that Einstein himself after 1916 radically modified his negative attitude about the ether. For example Einstein in 1924 wrote: “According to special relativity the ether remains still absolute because of its influence on the inertia of bodies.” Note that also the experiments of the Doppler effect reject the ether, because the relative motion of an observer with respect to the source of light gives always the same results. Then when Michelson and Einstein met briefly in 1931, Michelson remarked that he regretted that his experiment might have been responsible for giving birth to such a monster-referring to the special relativity. (MODERN PHYSICS, page 9). Later after the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935), which confirmed Newton’s third law, Einstein in 1936 was doubtful about his gravitational waves of the fallacious gravitational fields. In fact, LIGO teams in 2016 discovered not the waves of Einstein’s fallacious gravitational fields but the quantum gravitational waves. On the other hand despite the experiments, which rejected the ether, Einstein continued to support the ether but providing confusing ideas. For example in 1938 in his book (page 160) he wrote that the ether is continued by the relativity theory. Nevertheless on page 183 Einstein tried to support the Michelson experiment about the death of the ether by writing: “In view of the small time-differences following from the theory, very ingenious experimental arrangements have to be thought out. This was done in the famous Michelson- Morley experiment. The result was a verdict of death to the theory of a calm ether-sea through which all matter moves. No dependence of the speed of light upon direction could be found. Not only the speed of light, but also other field phenomena would show a dependence on the direction in the moving c.s., if the theory of the ether-sea were assumed. Every experiment has given the same negative result as the Michelson-Morley one, and never revealed any dependence upon the direction of the motion of the earth.” Under this confusion Einstein in the same book then tried to identify the ether with vacuum. So on page 172 he writes: “We remember that the velocity of light in vacuum, or in other words, in ether, is 186,000 miles per second and that light is an electromagnetic wave spreading through the ether. The electromagnetic field carries energy which, once emitted from its source, leads an independent existence. For the time being, we shall continue to believe that the ether is a medium through which electromagnetic waves, and thus also light waves, are propagated, even though we are fully aware of the many difficulties connected with its mechanical structure.” Under such difficulties Einstein abandoned the observer of his first paper of special relativity and in order to defend the special relativity in terms of an ether as a property of vacuum on page 184 he wrote: “ Our attempts to discover the properties of the ether led to difficulties and contradictions. After such bad experiences, this is the moment to forget the ether completely and to try never to mention its name. We shall say: our space has the physical property of transmitting waves, and so omit the use of a word we have decided to avoid.” Some obvious inconsistencies are observed also between Einstein’s first and fifth paper of 1905. Einstein in his first paper used the conservation law of energy confirmed by the experiments of Joule (1847). That is, hν = ΔΕ, (Nobel prize, 1921), by introducing the hypothesis that light consists of quanta of Maxwell’s fields without mass. However after 33 years in his book of 1938 (page 275) he changed those ideas by writing: “Newton's theory was dead and, until our own century, its revival was not taken seriously. To keep the principal idea of Newton's theory, we must assume that homogeneous light is composed of energy-grains and replace the old light corpuscles by light quanta, which we shall call photons, small portions of energy, travelling through empty space with the velocity of light. The revival of Newton's theory in this new form leads to the quantum theory of light.” On the other hand in his fifth paper he applied Newton’s second law for deriving his incomplete equation E = mc2 although he believed that the Newtonian Mechanics cannot be applied at high velocities. So he violated the conservation law of energy by introducing the fallacious hypothesis that the mass turns to energy. Especially he wrote: “If a body gives off energy E in the form of radiation, its mass diminishes by E/c2.” However in 1913 Bohr discovered that the energy hν = 13.6 eV of the emitting photon in the formation of the hydrogen atom is due not to the change of mass to the form of radiation. Instead, according to the conservation law of energy the energy hν 13.6 eV is due to the electric energy ΔΕ = 13.6 eV of the electron-proton interaction. That is, ΔΕ = hν = 13.6 eV. (Nobel prize, 1922). Under this condition in the description of the Bohr model in which Bohr applied the conservation law of energy rejecting the relation E = mc2, Einstein in 1938 abandoned his hypothesis of 1905 that the mass turns to energy and on page 282 of his book he wrote: “From the energy principle it must follow that the energy level of an atom is higher before emission and lower afterwards, and that the difference between the two levels must be equal to the energy of the emitted photon." In fact, according to the law of photon-matter interaction the very small mass defect ΔΜ = 13.6 eV/c2 turns to the mass m = hν/c2 of the emitting photon in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. In the same way after my paper of 2003 today it is well-known that the strong electromagnetic binding energy ΔΕ= 2.2246 MeV of the deuteron turns into the energy hν of the emitting photon. Whereas the so-called mass defect ΔΜ, which is equal to the mass of 4.3534 electrons, turns not to the energy of photon, but according to the conservation law of mass it turns into the mass m = hν/c2 of the same emitting photon. (Discovery of nuclear force and structure). However despite the important experiments of the quantum entanglement, Einstein in 1938 continued to believe in fields by writing that science is due not to the laws of nature but to various theories of fields. For example on page 310 he wrote: “Science is not just a collection of laws, a catalogue of unrelated facts. It is a creation of the human mind, with its freely invented ideas and concepts. Physical theories try to form a picture of reality and to establish its connection with the wide world of sense impressions.” Finally despite the famous equations of Schrodinger(1926) based on three dimensions, Einstein continued to believe that in nature dominates a four-dimensional time-space continuum. So, on page 312 he wrote : “The background for all events was no longer the one-dimensional time and the three-dimensional space continuum, but the four-dimensional time-space continuum, another free invention, with new transformation properties. Every co-ordinate system is equally suited for the description of events in nature. The quantum theory again created new and essential features of our reality.” Category:Fundamental physics concepts